I am Macleods blinding migrane.
by Dante Corwyn
Summary: He might be dead, but Khronos is not out.


Macleod thinks he's won.  
  
But this is his head.  
  
Fair enough, he killed me. Along with that bastard Methos.  
  
Traitor.  
  
That plague would have been fun. Maybe it wouldn't have sent society back to the Iron Age, but hunting villagers is something you never tire of.  
  
Any Mad Max wannabe's would get strung up first.  
  
Rule Number 1 of Post-Apocalyptic Earth. Find and kill Mel Gibson.  
  
I feel odd here. It must be the whole lack of body thing.  
  
There's this new guy here. Kane. Doesn't talk much. Sounds like my kind of guy. Never met him before. If only he had been about my age. The Five Horsemen sounds a bit more, distressing than the Four.  
  
War, Death, Pestilence, Famine and Religious Fundamentalist? No. That sounds far too tacky.  
  
If you want to be one of the most feared people in history, you have to have style.  
  
The other Macleod's here as well. Connor Macleod of the Clan Macleod.  
  
Thank whatever that not all Scots are goody-goody two-shoes. He's funny. Strictly speaking, suicide is meant to be a mortal sin. That's what he did. Nice way of doing it.  
  
Must be the first Immortal to kill himself. Funny how he was looking older than he should be.  
  
Want to know what's even funnier? He thinks this is hell. That nearly makes it worth being in here.  
  
He probably thinks I'm not really here. Like I care.  
  
That Dawson guy. Wish I got to him. A secret society that watches Immortals. Get an inside man in there.  
  
Methos again.  
  
Bastard.  
  
If I ever get out of here, he's dying slowly.  
  
Einstein said that time's a relative concept.  
  
I'm rambling again. Happens to everyone here.  
  
Well, not everyone.  
  
I think I've figured it out. The Prize I mean.  
  
Am I really here? Did Macleod absorb me when he killed me?  
  
I can see a lot of people here. Slann Quince. he's a laugh. Torturing the smaller ones. Kane, muttering about the injustice of it all. . Richie Rich Ryan. Can't believe what happened. Kid didn't stand a chance against MacLeod.  
  
Or me.  
  
I'm losing myself here.  
  
That demon. Demons exist?  
  
I'M A DEMON! I'M THE ONLY DEMON THAT CAN BE!  
  
It's the lack of body.  
  
I talk to people here. The big people. Ones that Macleod himself killed.  
  
The others. Ones that were killed by those who Macleod himself killed.  
  
Small ones.  
  
Small fry.  
  
Minnows.  
  
They're not really here. They're barely here at all. Shadows of their former selves.  
  
Heirarchy. There's something about heirarchy. It's got to have something to do with it.  
  
They're not here. Not really here like me.  
  
They're ghosts.  
  
I'm different. I'm real. More real than they are.  
  
But if Macleod dies.  
  
I die more? I want to live. I talk to the small fry. They have their uses. They're very open. They don't hide anything from me. They're like children.  
  
A lot of pacifists are philosophers.  
  
A lot of time to kill when you can't die.  
  
They get ideas. Do I know the truth? Is it in me?  
  
Did I actually win?  
  
There can be only one. Who started that?  
  
I didn't. I'm one of the oldest here. The oldest big fish.  
  
Methos? Maybe.  
  
Who figured out that decapitation is the only way to kill us?  
  
When did swords first get invented? Spears - Swords.  
  
Did I actively hunt Immortals for the Quickening? When the world was fun?  
  
The last Immortal. The first Immortal?  
  
First and last.  
  
Many become one.  
  
They're an army of us. It doesn't matter that Macleod has all of us in his head. There's a lot of us. One of him.  
  
We are legion. We are many.  
  
I'm the strongest big fish. Macleod's already forgotten himself once before. In the Quickening.  
  
SexSugarAdrenalineCocaineSpeedFuckingLOSingyourself.  
  
Who's big out there?  
  
Who's the other big big fish?  
  
Someone hiding? Might have been Kane if he didn't get greedy.  
  
Who's the big fish in him?  
  
So, Macleod wins. With me with him he should definitely win.  
  
Macleod loses it.  
  
I feel the Quickening as well. More squatters in Macleods head. Show them who's boss.  
  
I know when it's time.  
  
Ride the lightning. When Macleod is taking in the last Quickening ever.  
  
If it isn't just some big cosmic joke. Like the duck-billed platypus.  
  
Would it be the last Quickening ever? The hell with it.  
  
Macleod looses it. I take over. Heard a lot about those 'Dark Quickenings'.  
  
See if there really is a nice big Prize at the end of it all. Just my luck it would be a big fuzzy toy rabbit. Win the Prize. Survival of the fittest. Biggest fish in the pond.  
  
And all I have to do is bide my time and stay sane.  
  
Monkeys are ace. 


End file.
